


Love Letter

by IDK_Persona



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, Wholesome, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDK_Persona/pseuds/IDK_Persona
Summary: Basically Tsumiki makes a love letter for Hinata, simple, it’s way more horrible and cringe worthy than it sounds
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eepsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eepsie/gifts).



> Hello, hi, howdy and welcome to my first ever fanfic! I am so lost of what to do so I went on my gut on what to do, please note that this is my own writing style and helpful criticism and/or tips is appreciated!!!

‘So this is the reserve course?’ She thought as  
She was walking through it. She was quite nervous  
, she was shaking, trembling, any other synonym you can think  
Of. Why? You may ask. Well before I answer that I might as well tell you who it is, this fragile high school girl is called Mikan Tsumiki SHSL nurse. And today she was going to confess to him.

Well, not the way you expect her to anyway, it’s not like she was gonna say she loved him strait up, she was too scared to do that, so instead she decided to deliver a letter to his locker. As she got closer negative thoughts rushed through her mind such as: ‘would he like it. Is he going to reject me? What if he is into someone else!? Does he like someone who says that they are in love instead of letters? What if he was only being nice to me and showing me pity? What if he hates me!!!?

However she couldn’t ponder on this thoughts for long if she was going to confess this way, she Ben if she hates her she didn’t want to keep suffering in silence. There were so many moments when she could have said something, but she kept quiet, but she didn’t want her to be silenced anymore. She wanted to be free and confess her love to her beloved. People were staring at her with confusing, fear, anger, and envy of why an ultimate like her was in the reserve course. She couldn’t wait to reach his locker and dash out of there, until then she had to remember one of her happiest memories to keep her safe

*flashback*

A another normal day, she got bullied again. She wanted it to stop but she could do absolutely nothing. As she walking back to her dorm she saw someone with a uniform, and a large antenna with a large wound on his arm. she couldn’t Ignore him, she was  
The SHSL nurse after all, and it’s not like she was in a hurry or anything so naturally she approached him.

“H-hello.” The hound nurse silently stated, hoping to get a reaction. As she got a closer look at him, she noticed that uniform was from the reserve course. “A-are you o-okay?” She asked “oh, I didn’t notice you there. yes I’m okay, I just trip and fell and right arm landed on a tree branch is all.” “C-can I treat it?” “Oh I shouldn’t be wasting someone’s time”

“No, I-I wanna, I’ve got to as the SHSL Nurse!” “Your an ultimate!? Then you define shouldn’t be here-“ “wounds can lead to infections and bleeds, it’s dangerous to not get it treated right away” the reverse course student sighed and held out his arm for her. “T-thank you” the boy shyly said, she put some bandage wrap and other stuff on it (don’t ask me okay I’m not going to bore you with details) “D-d-done!” She was finished, the random male looked surprised. “Thank you” as soon as she said that she blushed, no one has said thank you to her before. She stood up and was in the process of leaving until someone called her name 

“TSUMIKI” she turned around and saw 3 familiar faces, all bullies. ‘Where did they come from!? Did they somehow teleport? Why are they here!? Did I do something wrong? Was this a trap!?’ “Hey” one of them said, “I’m thirsty, does good ol’ little Tsumiki has some money for us? After all you do owe us for not hitting you when you breathed” ‘THAT DOESNT EVEN MAKE SENSE!’ 

“ well, on don’t have any on me” the young nurse said, apparently that was that wrong thing to say because he (yes it’s a he) got closer and closer up he looked more terrifying. “Oh well, if you so happen to not have it can we beat it put of you?” The other 3 on the back seemed to nod In agreement before they could do anything something, no more like someone got in the way. “Why are you being so mean!? She said she doesn’t have it so therefore she doesn’t have it!”’it was the boy from earlier! “what are you doing you reserve course freak! She’s gonna give us it one way or another,. what are you gonna do, cry!” Now there were targeting him, this is bad. “Whatever, he’s not worth it” another one said “yeah we should just go before he snitches” “fine” the final one agreed and they left

“thank you thank you thank you” the young nurse stated over and over again. “Don’t mention it, who were those people anyway?” The boy asked out of curiosity “well they were people I hung out with.” The body was confused “WHAT? They were bullies, they couldn’t possibly be your friends!” After that Tsumiki looked down “I have no friends that I can hang out with, or spend time with.” The boy seemed to lighten up “I can spend time with you” after that the young nurse lighten up also.”you mean it!” “Yeah we can tomorrow if you’d like!” “TOMORROW?!” “Yes tomorrow” the nurse started crying, but it was actually tears of joy this time. The reserve course student started to leave but before he can the nurse reaches out to him” “may I ask you your name?” He looked stunned “my name?

My name is Hajime Hinata”

*flashback end*

She was at the locker, she slipped the love note on and dashed out of the reserve course without a sound

*the next day*

Class 77-B, that was the class she was in, she was heading there but first she checked her locker and then a note fell down (with the power of magic) she picked it up and blushed when she saw it, she was happy, she was accepted, she can finally be at peace. The note read:

“Hello, I read your note yesterday, and to be honest I was quite surprised that you would actually be brave enough to do it and I’m proud. And........I don’t know how to put this, uhhhhhhhh. Alright fine I like you too, I don’t know, what else to put uhhh, geez this is so embarrassing, I’ve love you, your always so kind, sweet, caring, and looking out for others. I want to protect you, your smile is beautiful and I want to see more of it, I hope you feel the same way.  
-love Hajime Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> Oh good you actually made it through that cringe, I feel so bad. So that was it, I hope I made your time worth while, like I said helpful criticism and/or tips is appreciated and the only way I was able to make this is thanks to Eepsie, they gave me courage to make this so I hope you check em out!  
> Also this was kinda rushed NGL


End file.
